


Guardian Angel

by DeepDarkYetDangerous



Series: SoP [2]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Guardian Angel, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mourning, Spin off of Story of Pipster, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkYetDangerous/pseuds/DeepDarkYetDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourning Hartley's death, James becomes determined to search for every version of Hartley that he can find in the multiverse and make sure he doesn't meet the same end. (Spin off of Story of Pipster, forking off from around chapter 25. Please go read SoP to completely understand this story. Updates may be slow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silence

Spring

2015

The constant ache was always there, just under the surface of his skin and in every move he made.

It was all too much. He couldn’t take it any longer.

He downed the entire bottle of pills and waited for them to start taking affect, pulling out the worn and weathered puppet from his pocket and holding it close.

Slowly, the world went silent, not even the ringing of white noise remained, as his vision went dark.

 

Finally, he didn’t feel the pain and loneliness.

 

 

Finally, he was at peace.


	2. Mourning

Mourning

Spring

2015

Astarte frowned as she watched James slouched over in his throne.

Astarte knew what he was going through. She was the goddess of fertility, amongst other things, after all.

James had died saving the one he loved, and because of his love, had defeated and dethroned Neron, the local devil. Unfortunately, the love of his life, Hartley, had taken his own life, just before James could save him.

She knew how dangerous love could be. How it could drive someone insane. Make them do things they wouldn’t dream of doing.

How it could so easily crush someone.

She walked over to the throne quietly, and placed a hand on James’ shoulder.

He weakly shrugged her off, never looking up from the space in front of his feet.

Sighing, Astarte waved her hand and a crystal orb appeared.

Upon seeing this orb being shoved under his nose, James looked up curiously.

“Astarte, I know you’re trying to help, but please… Just… Leave me alone.” James pleaded.

“No.” Astarte argued softly. “You might like this. Hold it.”

James hesitantly and cautiously did as commanded, and stared in shock as the orb clouded up, only to clear a second later, showing a young boy, only around two or three years old.

The boy had bright red hair and freckles galore, and seemed to be bouncing slightly only for a woman to scold him to stay still a second later.

“Astarte…” James asked, watching the boy, trying to place why he looked so familiar. “Who… Who is this?”

The goddess chuckled.

“Hartley Rathaway.” she replied. “Not yours, but from a different dimension. This should… show you other versions of Hartley. With this, you could essentially be his… _guardian angel_.”

James stared at the toddler version of Hartley, as he felt… hope…

“I…” James began. “Thank you Astarte.” he said, as he stood up and pulled her into a hug, whispering again, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Astarte smiled. “Now, if you _do_ do this, he may be the only one to even know you’re there. And… Please don’t interfere too much. Promise?”

James smiled tiredly.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story may be pretty slow, since I've been planning it the last half year, but only started it today, and I've been focused on SoP more than this story. I'll definitely try to keep the chapters coming though. :)


End file.
